To Be Free
by xStarxShinex
Summary: "My dearest Sephia, who is ever truly free in this world?" Quick Harvest King/Harvest Goddess drabble. No pairings.


"Look at them all," the gentle, harmonious tones which belonged to none other than the benevolent Harvest Goddess softly sweetly sighed. She sat over the side of the mountain, her bare legs and dainty feet dangling freely over the edge. Her long, thick braided hair which was composed of a beauteous ray of vibrant teal to deep blue blew in the calm winds that danced by her as the ethereal aura which radiated from her appeared to be much brighter at the dusk of the night. A beautiful smile graced her lips as her glowing turquoise hues longingly stared down from the mountain top at the mortals which walked among it.

"And just what about them?" a much harsher and less kind voice brusquely bit back. With his strong arms crossed over his burly chest, the Harvest King glared down at the sight with near disgust. A powerful, fiery aura exuded from his body as his long and wild locks which consisted of various shades of red, orange, and yellow were picked up by the gentle gust, his crimson orbs not filled with hatred or contempt, but rather pure bewilderment.

"Come now, Ignis; can you really say that you have not any curiosity about them? They are such simple yet complicated beings. Their mere existence and the things they are able to do boggles my mind at times," the Harvest Goddess coolly replied back to her celestial brethren.

"Yes, I suppose I must concur, but I will confess that I am not very impressed with them. I just cannot fathom what it is you find so captivating about them. They're like mere insects: around for such a short insignificant time and then so quickly die off, like every other being in this world," the Harvest King responded with a weary sigh. Sometimes he wondered what went on in this woman's mind.

"Aside from us," she quickly intervened, much to his chagrin.

"Yes, aside from us."

"But do you not wish it was not that way sometimes?"

This bold question caught him off guard and he stared somewhat astonished at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Does it not make you sad that ours souls may never rest peacefully? That we can never leave this world which we have been bound to since the beginning of time?" the Goddess wistfully prattled on, all the while looking down at the humans going on with their everyday lives as they prepared for nightfall.

"Why should I waste my time feeling such a pointless emotion such as sadness? I have no time to pity myself and neither do you, Sephia. We have duties which have been bestowed upon us since our births—"

"Do not stand there, acting so mighty and superior to me, like you have not wished the same thing at least once in your lifetime. Do not act like you are better than me, Ignis. Such gall you so arrogantly possess," Sephia mightily spoke to the all-powerful god, standing up now and brazenly looking him straight in the eyes with such brashness which was unlike her.

"And yet _you_ act like you do not retain any gall at this moment? I would not expect such hypocrisy from you, Sephia. You are the one talking about such foolish and juvenile nonsense when you should know better, so do not dare act like you do not deserve any reprimanding, " Ignis calmly but fiercely retorted back to the smaller goddess.

"I… am sorry," the Harvest Goddess quietly backed down, the shame written all over her face as she turned away from her godly counterpart. "I do not know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"You musn't seek forgiveness, Sephia; we are both are fault in this matter," the god gently spoke back to her as he shook his head, rubbing his temples as he felt his head pounding with a torturous ache. He never did like to argue with his dearest and oldest friend.

"I am just feeling envious at the moment of the mortals. I crave their blissful ignorance; their ability to grow old and die happy. I wish, for once, that I did not have weight of this land pushing down on me. I just want to be free, like them."

The goddess felt a reassuringly warm hand touch the cool, naked skin of her shoulder as she looked up to find Ignis' scorching eyes appear softer and more compassionate than they normally were. A faint smile ghosted over his lips at an attempt for any comfort he could muster for her.

"My dear Sephia, who is ever truly free in this world?"

* * *

_A/N: A random drabble I came up with at midnight__. _

_Probably many errors, please excuse them._

_ I haven't played the game in the longest time, so forgive me if I shamed their characters. I don't even know where this came from._


End file.
